whitewolffandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Anarquista
Para o conjunto de Cards de Vampire: The Eternal Struggle, veja Anarquistas (VTES). Anarquistas (Anarch) são vampiros que rejeitam o status quo da sociedade Cainita. A Organização resultante de anarquistas é chamada de Movimento Anarquista, cujas fortalezas tradicionais são Los Angeles, San Diego e San Francisco. Visão Geral Os anarquistas se ressentem principalmente do status privilegiados sustentados pelos anciões dentro da Camarilla e outras seitas vampíricas; como os mais velhos tem um poder maior em uma sociedade de imortais, a sorte dos recém-nascidos não é feliz. Como tal, eles são naturalmente alvo de recrutamento pelo Sabá. A maioria dos Anarquistas respeita e defende a Máscara e algumas das outras Tradições, mesmo que não respeitem os vampiros que as aplicam ou o sistema que se beneficia delas. Anarquistas (como todos os vampiros), são considerados uma facção da Camarilla por seus membros, mas ao contrário do Sabá eles são tolerados, de acordo com os termos da Convenção dos Espinhos. As origens históricas do Anarquistas encontram-se na Revolta Anarquista que deu origem ao Sabá, mas nas noites recentes em geral são uma turba desorganizada de vampiros mais jovens e Caitiff. "Anarquista" foi originalmente um nome imposto pelos anciãos da Camarilla, uma vez que procuravam derrubar as estruturas de liderança da sociedade Cainita, mas apesar de muitos Anarquistas serem de fato anarquistas, o desejo mais tradicional tem sido trazer igualdade e democracia (ou pelo menos meritocracia) para a sociedade dos membros. Nas Noites Modernas, os anarquistas que foram deixados à margem da sociedade dos Membros reuniram-se sob a bandeira do "'' Movimento Anarquista ". Este movimento organizado deu seu maior golpe contra a tirania dos anciãos e das seitas durante a Segunda Revolta Anarquista. Durante esta revolução, os Anarquistas libertaram Los Angeles em 1944; em um ano, estabeleceram um Estado Livre Anarquista em todo o sul e centro da Califórnia, derrubando os Príncipes das cidades libertadas e estabelecendo em seus lugares os Barões Anarquistas - que recebiam um grau muito mais tolerante de autoridade sobre seus companheiros Anarquistas. O estabelecimento e a existência continuada do Estado Livre colocou uma maior pressão sobre as relações Anarquista-Camarilla do que em qualquer ponto desde a Revolta original. Durante a segunda metade do século 20, o Estado Livre suportou constantes incursões da Camarilla e do Sabá. No entanto, os Kuei-jin fizeram uma incursão concentrada na região no final de 1990 com a ajuda de alguns altamente colocados ex-Anarquistas que procuravam preservar a independência da região, tanto Camarilla e quanto do Sabá. Os Kuei-jin conseguiram destituir Jeremy MacNeill, o Barão de Los Angeles, apenas para perder a cidade para uma contra-ofensiva da Camarilla. Agora a região mantém uma frágil détente entre quatro facções: os Anarquistas no que resta do Estado Livre, os Kuei-jin no Mandarinato da Nova Promessa centrados em torno de San Francisco,a Camarilla com pontos de apoio em Los Angeles e San Diego, e do Sabá para o sul, no México. Organização Os anarquistas em si não são uma seita ''per se; na maioria das áreas, eles eram considerados como meramente uma facção à margem da hierarquia Camarilla dominante. No entanto, quando um Movimento Anarquista vagamente organizado surgiu ao longo do século passado, eles começaram a estabelecer suas próprias tradições, blocos de poder, territórios e todas as outras armadilhas de um seita de pleno direito. Em um nível funcional, o Movimento Anarquista tem cumprido a maioria das funções oficiais reconhecidas pela própria Camarilla. Ou seja, os barões têm seus conselheiros e executores, eles geralmente são guiados por um conselho de seus pares, alguns até têm um grupo de brutamontes e investigadores como polícia e deveres militares. Nenhum desses cargos e posições aparecem na lista dos títulos abaixo, no entanto. Os líderes anarquistas podem ter tais cargos, e uma grande parte da subseita pode reconhecer a necessidade deles, mas isso não significa que eles vão admitir para o resto do mundo vampírico - ou mesmo para sua própria população - que eles existem. :O Barão - Por sua definição mais simples, um barão é simplesmente o equivalente do Movimento Anarquista de um príncipe. No entanto, eles não são exatamente o mesmo, pois não é incomum que uma cidade tenha dois barões reconhecidos, cada qual reivindicando uma jurisdição diferente da cidade - às vezes os dois são rivais, mas com mais frequência, no entanto, os barões trabalham cooperativamente. :O Emissário - Estes são os anarquistas que devem levar o ramo de oliveira para as outras seitas, devem negociar, regatear e jogar os jogos de prestígio e diplomacia para que o movimento sobreviva. Eles também são chamados embaixadores, arautos e, por membros mais cínicos da seita, dispensáveis. :O Varredor - O dever de um varredor é simples: ele anda por aí e observa outros vampiros no território anarquista, registrando nomes e rostos e, quando possível, atitudes, habilidades, ascendência de clãs e qualquer outra coisa que ele possa descobrir. Os próprios barões preferem chamar um vampiro que mantenha essa posição como contador ou mesmo recenseador, mas a maioria dos anarquistas usa os termos varredor, inspetor, Sherlock ou até mesmo, em certas ocasiões, ábaco. :O Camaleão - Um título informal, também conhecido como Bond (James), toupeira, submarino ou submarino. Um camaleão, simplesmente, é espião ou qualquer anarquista que detém uma posição de alguma autoridade em uma das outras seitas. Referencias *Vampiro: A Máscara Edição do 20º Aniversário Vampire: The Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition, p. 21, 25, 32, 44-45 *Anarquistas Sem Limites Anarchs Unbound *Guia dos Anarquistas Guide to the Anarchs *O livro de Receitas dos Anarquistas: Um Guia Amigável para Politicas Vampíricas The Anarch Cookbook: A Friendly Guide to Vampire Politics *Livro dos Amaldiçoados Book of the Damned (1993), p. 123 de:Anarchen en:Anarch Categoria:Glossário de Vampiro: A Máscara Categoria:Anarquistas Categoria:Seitas Categoria:Glossário dos Anarquistas